


Let Me Help You

by SolanaS_Vakarian



Series: Cullen and Elora Rutherford Story [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Love at First Sight, Please Don't Hate Me, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolanaS_Vakarian/pseuds/SolanaS_Vakarian
Summary: This takes place after the trespasser, where Cullen and his wife Ela have move on the countryside near to his own family.Cullen is worried for Ela as she refuses to take any help from him.





	Let Me Help You

* * *

Cullen was watching over Ela all the time. She was trying to cook, something that had never tire her on the past. She was quite the natural talent on it, but now with one arm less she was struggling. She was trying not to show to Cullen that she can't do some things, like she did before. He was willing to help her and always ask her if she needs some but her reply would be always the same. 'I'm fine, Cullen.' with sweet, melodic voice. But he knew that she may needed some help and it was normal, he thought. Cullen's eyes now was behind his book and watching her silent as her back was now getting tensed and he knew that she was getting mad with herself. She was fighting with a bread mixture quite some time now. Finally, he heard a sobbing that she was trying to hide so long now and curse. He stood quickly on his feet and went over her.

  
''Sweetie are you okay?'' Cullen said as he hugged her from behind. Her whole body was trembling and he hugged her tighter.

  
''It's alright...it's alright, babe...'' he said with soft voice kissing the back of her head, leaving with that way small hot breaths on her hair. With one quick move she swirled on his arms and now her head was on her chest, digging in. His arms hold her even tighter with one arm keeping her waist and the other her head. Keeping her there, safe, protective.

  
''I'm useless, Cullen. I...I...'' she was saying inside her sobbings.

  
''Oh, no. Stop!'' he said and pulled her out of his arms. Her eyes were looking at him wide open with tears that hadn't yet drop and her cheeks were wet from those that had already run.

  
''Ela, my love, you're not useless! Do you hear me? You're not! I love you, you're everything I have. You and this little thing that will come in about seven months.'' he said and cupped her face first and then her tummy. ''I will help you with what ever you want me. It's not bad to have some help. It's not bad to ask MY help, for Maker's-sake! I will be always here for you and I don't mind helping more, being more around you...'' he said with soft voice and one tear finally made its way down her cheek and he dried it with a kiss.

  
''But Cullen you have already the fields and all the heavy work for me. What I will do if I can't provide you the basic things?''

  
''You will give me you and children! Please just don't think like that again about yourself okay?'' Cullen said with puppy eyes on her and it was difficult for Ela to replied otherwise from nodding with a shy smile on her face.

  
''Good, now with what you want help here, my lady?'' Cullen said, giving her a lovely kiss before he leave her side and join her on her cooking.

  
''Take the carver from behind you and cut the meat.'' she said with a smile on her face. Her eyes were brighter, softer that before and Cullen was happy that he helped her beautiful blue eyes glow again. He turned to the bench behind him and looked for the knifes. _There were too many knifes! Which was the 'carver'?_

  
''The third on the left, Cullen.'' she said again and left a small chuckle. He grabbed it and turned to the table she was cooking too, opposite from her.

  
''I knew it.'' he replied with a smirk on her.

  
''Oh? Then why take you so long, love?'' she said with a stupid smile and irony on her voice. Her eyebrows were laughing himself out.

  
''I was just...enjoying the view.'' he said cleverly.

 

''Of the knifes?'' she said and laughed hard on him.

  
''Uh...yeah...'' he said with a voice like, _alright you win-I lost._

  
''Oh, Cullen, I will rather enjoy your company after all.'' she said continue laughing and molded the mixture. He didn't say anything just laugh with himself too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I will make parts of this story. That's the plan I don't know what will happen! ~^_^~


End file.
